The Captain's Mate
by Revenna
Summary: Yeah, another cliche Smut of Dualpsii. A recent slave auction has left Psiioniic both seasick and possibly lovesick when he is forced to be a crew member on the infamous Dualscar's ship. It's only smutty in chapter one. The rest is basically fluff, and there's even a warning.
1. Oh Captain My Captain

Psiionic held a grim face as he was tugged onto the dank stage, which had been decorated obviously with the words "Slave Auction". The mere font style that it had been painted in held disgustingly cheerful aura about it. His rubber boots clunked against the hard wood with dull, hollow thuds as he made his way towards the display area. His eyes left a defiant red-and-blue glow around the edges of his goggles, which hid the fact that pale, translucent yellow tears were forming in the far corners of his eyes. As the caller began rapidly sputtering numbers, The Psiioniic drifted off into recent memories of the past night. A very small-but still meaningful- stain of candy red had settled into the fabric on the left leg of his suit. Psiioniic looked away, the light of his eyes beginning to pulse- a habit he had picked up only recently. The jerk of the metal chains that bound his limbs pulled Psiioniic out of his thoughts. He jerked his head violently towards the bottom of the stair case, where his new "owner" awaited him, and with another yank, he was led like a stubborn hoofbeast down to the supposed violetblood. Captor met him eye-to-eye, glaring at him with eyes of fury. Only if one knew him better, they would be able to see the fear and mourning that hid further in. He followed the shorter troll- who he had been taught beforehand to refer to as "master"- through the crowd with his shoulders slumped. Slowly and silently, the two made their way towards a rather interesting method of transportation: it was something along the lines of a horse-drawn carriage, but with slightly lower value. The violetblood opened the thick wooden door and motioned for the Psiioniic to get in. Failing to find any other options, the yellowblood cooperated, climbing in as gracefully as he could with his hands still bound. The inside was a bit more welcoming than what The Psiioniic had expected, with a pale violet rug decorating the wooden floor, which had been polished, but still remained dusty. A plush white bench was folded out on either wall, and a small, barred window allowed anyone inside to peak out at the road ahead. The lanky psychic waited until the slave owner closed the doors-decorated with intricate carvings of seashells and seahorses-before he took a seat. The carriage set off almost immediately, the rocky roads of the clifftops causing the ride to bounce and rock at every angle. Psiionic stared suspiciously out of the front window, watching as his new "master" rode, his face not revealing an expression of triumph, but instead of deep remorse. The psychic yellowblood tore his gaze away quickly, as it appeared that the rider had caught him staring. _Why am ii suddenly so reluctant_, Psii thought irritably. He sat there cursing himself for the next few minutes for not meeting his buyer with a more bold gaze. He would have turned back and done so, but just then, the cart began rolling to a stop. Once again, the door opened up, and the tall troll was led out. What he was met with, he could never have predicted. Before him, the towering figure of a ship danced on the ocean. The masts loomed over him like the towers of a heavily-populated city. He sat there with his mouth gaping, just as the violetblood began untieing his gag. The caped troll wasted absolutely no time in introducing himself.  
"My name's Dualscar. I'd prefer to knoww yours before wwe set sail, unless you just wwant me to call you slave."  
Psiioniic just stood there for several long moments, looking from the ship, to Dualscar, and back again. The fact that he would be sailing with a notorious pirate hit him like a tidal wave, and he stood with mouth gaping for several more seconds before stating stubbornly,  
"There'2 no fuckiing way ii'm gettiing on that."  
Dualscar just nodded his head in what was momentarily mistaken as acceptance, then responded nonchalantly. "Nice to meet you, There's no fucking wway I'm getting on that thing. Noww get the fuck on the boat."  
"But-"  
Psiioniic was silenced by the flick of Dualscar's wrist towards the boarding ramp. Taking a big gulp, he made his way toward ths ship, only having to take one step on the actual floors of the rocking ship before he had to throw his head over the side of the ramp.

Dualscar watched as his new slave, whom he still did not know the name of, threw himself against the side of the ramp. The violetblood couldn't help but begin laughing hysterically, his face turning a steady purple as he wheezed with delight. The look of indignance he got from the yellowblood only made him laugh harder and harder until finally, he composed himself enough to walk over to his new servant- still cackling- and give him a shoulder to lean on as they made their way on board. "So wwhat did you say your name was?"

The yellowblood replied tiredly, finally admitting to himself that the situation was a little funny.

"The name's Psiioniic."

Dualscar nodded, leaving Psiioniic to sit on a barrel on one of the lower floors, where it rocked about less, while he made his way up to the deck to set sail.

Psiioniic sat quietly on his barrel for a good few hours, silently pondering why this spoiledblood was treating him like an old family member after all of the trouble he had caused for the monarchy. With the giant ship rocking slowly, Captor soon found his stomach to be churning. With a deep, reluctant sigh, he supposed he should go to one of the upper decks and get some fresh air. It took a lot of effort and leaning on stacked boxes before he did so, but eventually, Psii managed to stand up and begin walking somewhat steadily. Letting out another sickened huff, the yellow blooded slave stood up straight, and peered around the crowded chamber until he finally spotted it: a small trapdoor leading up to one of the higher floors. A few moments and one violent tumble to the other side of the room and Psii finally managed to pull himself up onto the next floor of the ship. It was here, where the elaborate hallways and well-decorated corridors began, where Psiionic suddenly realized he had no fucking clue where he was going. For a moment he had thought about going back down and waiting in the storage, but his churning stomach forced him to do otherwise.  
He picked up the pace a bit, beginning to jog around the corridors, hitting the wall every once in a while, and opening every door that he passed. He went up at least 18 stories before stumbling upon a large, wooden door, with carvings similar to what had marked the carriage doors. Psii walked up to it steadily, for this seemed to be the floor with the least violent rocking, and opened it slowly. Inside was a lovely sight: bright, white hardwood and pale violet walls with intricately carved molding. Well-designed white furniture nailed to the floor. A crystalline chandelier hung above a glorious king-sized bed, where under the dim light, it appeared someone was asleep. Not wanting to cause trouble, Psiioniic began closing the door, but just as he did so, a soft grunt caught his attention.

******************************NSFW/Rated M line:: Just go on to the next chapter unless you want to know the details.****************************************** ***********************************************

He turned back towards the room, only to feel the blood rush from his face, for on the bed laid Dualscar, his shirt off and a rather large bulge where his groin should be under the covers. His eyes closed serenely, the violetblood just patted the bed next to him invitingly.  
"Right on time, my dear."  
Psiioniic just stared at the bed blankly for a couple moments before slowly walking towards the side where Dualscar rested. Before Psii could say anything, the violetblood's arm lashed, and Psii felt a harsh slap land on his butt. A loud, high-pitched squeak of surprise escaped him as he tried to think of what to do. Dualscar's hand did not move. "M-mii2ter Ampora..."  
Dualscar's expression quickly turned to confusion as he opened his eyes. He stared in surprise at who he found standing next to his bed, his cheeks flushed with purple and his mouth opened ever so slightly as if wondering how to excuse himself out of the situation. The two trolls broke eye contact only when Psiioniic's gaze went south, to Dualscar's bone bulge- which, in fact, was not only still there, but at a far more drastic angle than before.  
"ii thiink you left 2omethiing up."  
Dualscar ripped away from his slave's face (Which he had actually been admiring for the past few minutes, but would not admit it) and turned to look at his bone bulge. As much as he tried to relax and stop thinking about it, he could not force it down with his hand still on Psii's butt. He retracted it back to his body and tried again, but he still couldn't clear his mind of the firmness that he had just let go of. He just looked back at Psiioniic, his bone bulge getting higher and higher.  
"I, uh... I don't think I can."  
Psiioniic returned the look, but this time it was different. This time, it was lustful. As much as he tried to hide it, his eyes revealed an obnoxious amount of attraction, and Dualscar couldn't help but notice the bulge between the legs of Psiioniic's suit. Finally, the yellowblood broke. He dove down into the bed, immediately going into lip-lock with Dualscar. Without a thought, he shoved in his tongue, forcing it to the roof of Dual's mouth and exploring his sharp teeth with a profound curiosity. He felt a round tongue begin slowly guiding his down towards the bottom of the mouth. Quietly, they nibbled on each other's lips, occasionally twining tongues in a tight clasp of lust. Suddenly, the top of Psiioniic's spine cooled. Although he could not hear it above the soft gasps and sweet grunts, he knew that his zipper was being opened. He broke away for a moment, leaving his partner with a light tug of the lip. He stripped himself of his suit quickly, but left his goggles on as he ran the tip of his split tongue up the side of Dualscar's abdomen. Dual bit his lip in tension, and rocked his hips longingly towards Psii as they laid side by side in bed. Finally, the yellowblood's tongue reached his neck, where he began leaving a trail of nips and kisses leading up to the bottom of his chin. Psiioniic ran his sharp fingernails up the side of the sweating violetblood's cheek, locking lips once more. They continued smothering each other in kisses and hickies until Psiioniic flipped over, his nook visible and ready. Dualscar was on top of him in less than a second. The tip of his bone bulge slid into Psiioniic's nook harshly, the discharge making it easy for him to begin rocking his hips. He began slow, keeping his head low to nibble the side of Psiionic's neck. The yellowblood gasped and rested his lips against the skin that laid just below Dualscar's fins, sucking, gasping and grunting occasionally. His hips rose and fell to match his partner's rhythm, the sides of his nook opening to accommodate Dualscar's massive bulge. Dualscar grunted in pleasure, and ran the tips of his teeth over the surface of Captor's neck, his hips rocking progressively faster, until he was fucking his partner at full-speed. The bed frame creaked loudly, in perfect synchronization with Psiioniic's loud gasping. Finally, they released, Ampora's seed spilling into Psiioniic's wet nook just before the yellowblood let out a relieved gasp.  
Ampora stayed for a moment before pulling out and rolling off his partner, purple cum dribbling down the side of his bulge. Just as he began to close his eyes, Dualscar felt the weight of Captor's hands on his arms. He looked confused for a moment before he found the playful expression on the yellowblood's face. Psiioniic climbed off the bed quickly, and picked up Dualscar, shoving him against the wall. Dualscar trilled playfully, and stuck his tongue out at his partner. Catching onto the signal, Psiioniic let go of his wrists, falling onto the bed and grasping the sheets aggressively, only to hear footsteps followed by a drawer being opened. He lifted his head to look, but only managed to keep it up for a moment before Dualscar pressed it back down onto the bed. After a few minutes of impatient fidgeting, Psiioniic felt a cold, heavy sensation on his wrist. He withdrew his hands back towards his body protectively. He recognized the feeling of shackles that he had just managed to ditch far too well to let them bind him again. Dualscar put on a confused face for a few moments before he realized why Captor was so tentative. "There's nothing to wworry about, Captor. I promise."  
After a couple of moments of thought, Psiioniic laid his head back on the pillow and allowed Dualscar to bind his hands to the bedposts. Once his hands were immobile, Dualscar took the opportunity to gag him, and then tie his feet down. A devious grin stretched across his face as the yellowblood's bone bulge rose again. Licking his lips, Dualscar climbed eagerly onto the bed, resting his chin between his slave's legs. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the very tip of the yellowblood's bulge, rolling his tongue gently around it as he slowly accepted it deeper into his mouth. He allowed himself a small smile when he realized that Psiioniic' hips were beginning to arch. He began sucking quietly, gradually doing so more and more until Psiioniic's hips were arched as high as they could. Dualscar finally pulled away, staring at the pulsing yellow bone bulge for but a moment before he stated,"Now that's a bulge fit for royalty," and with a soft snicker, he lowered himself onto Psiioniic's bulge. Once again, the two went off into a sexual fit. Dualscar began bucking slowly, only allowing the very tip of his bulge to enter while Psiioniic moaned loudly beneath his gag. His hips were rocking obnoxiously, his fists clenched and toes curled. His huge bulge was almost against his stomach, and his grunts began turning into begging gasps. Finally, Dualscar began bucking at full-strength, allowing his nook to consume Captor's entire yellow bulge. He let out a loud gasp of pleasure, and continued to thrust, his hands clenching tightly around Psiioniic's hips. Psiioniic let out a series of happy grunts, and then released, leaving a fountain of yellow cum inside of Dualscar. A couple moments later, Dualscar did the same, sitting back on the bed and breathing in heavy puffs. They both sat for a moment on the bed before Dualscar began undoing the chains on Psii's limbs. Once freed, the yellowblood tore off of the bed, grabbing Dualscar by the wrists and slamming him against the wall again, more aggressive this time. Ampora immediately wrapped his legs around his slave's waist, allowing Psiioniic to start thrusting him into the wall. The two of them began groaning in pleasure, Psiioniic going faster and faster as Ampora dug his fingernails into his shoulders. Neither of them stopped as the slave leaned in to steal a quick kiss, which quickly turned into a violent fight between their tongues. As their tongues intertwined, Psiioniic lifted his partner off of the wall and planted him firmly back on the bed, where he continue bucking, harder and harder until Psiioniic finally came, Dualscar once again following him shortly after. After another few moments of panting on the bed, Dualscar crawled under the covers, inviting Psiioniic to do the same. The yellow blood nodded, and laid down next to his new master, tucking his entire body under the covers. Noticing that Captor had his head under the covers, Dualscar sat up, having only a half of a second to wonder what was going on before Psiioniic began flitting his tongue over the surface of his nook. back and forth, up and down- but not in. Ampora clasped the covers tightly, his hips lifting up ever so slightly off of the bed. He needed it. Now. "H-Hurry up. Do it. Do it noww."  
Psiioniic just continued flitting for another several moments before finally, he pulled away, sat back and just smiled.  
"Is that it? You're done?"  
Without saying a single word, Captor climbed off the bed, and began searching for his suit.  
"No! You get your ass back here, I need you. Right the fuck noww!"  
Finally, Psii turned around, and was on top of him again, thrusting himself into his nook fast and quick, unlike the times he had started out slow. Once again, they began bucking at eachother, grunts and groans as loud as ever. Again and again, they thrust, until each of them came for the last time.  
Once he got what he wanted, Captor finally tucked himself under the covers next to Dualscar, and curled up. With his head on the bare chest of the violetblood he had once called master, the once-powerful psychic drifted off into sleep, Ampora's hand combing through his hair gently. This was something he could live with.

There will be fluffy angst sequel to this if it's requested, because as usual, my friends' requests are making me ship things that I don't want to ship.

Happy birthday, Sarah! This was fun to write until I realized it was 4:45 in the morning and my dad was waking up and I thought my dad was going to find me writing porn. But I remembered how you wanted a smut about Dualscar x Psiioniic and I started getting all embarrassed because you're not supposed to write porn in the middle of class, so I decided I would type it! I seem to be better at typing that writing. There are a lot less wrist cramps, too. Anyway, this is my very first Homesmut, and I hope you enjoy it! (I can't believe I lost my author's virginity to this piece of shit writing Omfg.)

~Elizabeth


	2. Keeping Secrets

Dualscar laid calmly on the bed, running his fingers through his partner's hair and trilling quietly. Honestly, it had been a strange night, and he wasn't sure he remembered why he had went along with it, but in the end, this was beyond worth the money spent at the slave auction. He turned his gaze down slightly to admire Psiioniic as he rested his dozing head against the violetblood's bare chest, his eyes seeming a bit strained. Dualscar smiled warmly, and pulled the goggles of of him, which seemed to relax him almost immediately after he did so. The pirate chuckled a bit when he realized that they had left an obvious imprint around Psiioniic's eyes, continuing to play with his lightly -curled hair. It was almost entirely smoothed before Dualscar finally drifted off, his hand still resting between his partner's horns.

Psii woke up before Dualscar did. Ampora's hand had moved to the back of the neck, making it comfortably warm. Finding that his goggles were off, Captor lifted himself out of bed reluctantly, carefully placing the hand that had been holding him so warmly back on Dualscar's stomach. Without making a sound, he began searching around the bed for his clothing, finding it under the covers at the end of the bed. However, it appeared as though the suit wouldn't do him much good unless he could get it on in a matter of seconds, for just then, a soft series of thuds was heard from down the hall: Easily recognized as footsteps. Psiioniic felt his heart begin to race as he tried to think of where to hide; However, the creaking of the door made it obvious that his efforts were in vain. Psiioniic whipped his head towards the doorway, making no effort to cover himself from the troll that stood in the doorway: She was a stout indigoblood with horns that curved inwards and curly, messy hair that laid in a tight bun.  
They stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever, Psiioniic frozen in place with all of his glory in plain view. Knowing what would happen should she run, the yellowblood suddenly realized what he had to do, and made a run for it. Immediately, the indigoblood began running, yelling the word "help" obnoxiously and aiming for the staircase. Although she was fast, she was not fast enough, and was cut off quickly as Psiioniic twisted her hand behind her back and slammed her into the wall, his hand firmly over her mouth. He hissed quietly into her ear, his eyes sparking madly without the shield of his goggles. "2hut up! He'2 2tiill a2leep you rum -gargliing liittle 2hiit!"  
He cast a concerned glance back to the room, where Dualscar fidgeted a bit under the covers, then continued sleeping. A soft sigh escaped him when he realized that the commotion hadn't woken his companion up. "Ii'll let go of your mouth, but 2ay one word, and ii 2wear, ii'll drag you two the deck and throw you overboard my2elf. Got that?"  
He removed his hand, but kept her pinned against the wall for insurance.  
"Were you goIng to do It dres-sed lIke that?"  
It took a couple moments for Psii to realize what she was talking about before he backed quickly away from the wall and covered his groin with his hands.  
"Quiit 2tariing!"  
He growled, failing to find a reasonable explanation.  
"So why don't you want me tel-lIng anyone, slave boy?"  
"Becau2e ii don't know iif Dual2car want2 anyone to know or not, or even iif he thought of iit a2 anythiing more than that. And don't call me that."  
"... He lets you cal-l hIm by hIs name?"  
"Doe2n't he let you guy2 do that?"  
"It's entIrely out of the questIon for us to cal-l the captaIn by hIs name. If I dIdn't know any bet-ter, I'd say he had a thIng for you."  
The Psiioniic stared at her for a few moments, his cheeks flushed and a grin just barely being kept under control. The indigoblood just chuckled.  
"I get the fe-elIng that you and captaIn are in a pret-ty tIght thIng here, so I'l-l cut you a deal. I'l-l keep my mouth shut, but the next tIme I ne-ed somethIng, I get to cal-l In a favor wIth you."  
"Fiine! Ju2t hurry up and get out of here before 2ombody 2ee2 me."  
And with this, he turned around and jogged back to the room, the fact that he still had to cover himself with his hands making it a very awkward stance. The door he closed behind him gently, in hopes of not waking up Dualscar as he made in way back towards the bed. Tentatively, Psiioniic tucked himself back under the covers and wrapped his arms around his lover's stomach. There was a very small chance that the indigoblood would keep her word, and if she decided to spill, Captor just wanted to stay beside him for a little while longer. The thought that Dualscar might consider him special was basically all that Psii wanted from him right now.

Dualscar awoke drowsily to the feeling of a gentle kiss being left on his neck. He turned around to look, and could honestly not have been happier to find Psiioniic still there. Psiioniic looked away.  
"2orry, ii diidn't mean to wake you."  
Ampora smiled tiredly, and rolled over to return him with a peck on the mouth. They laid there in bed for a long while, kissing eachother up and down the neck, leaving unnoticeable nibbles on the sides of the ears, and running their fingers through the other's hair until Psiioniic finally broke away to say,"2houldn't you be 2teeriing the 2hiip?"

"My first mate wwill take care of it,"  
Captor nodded, and continued trailing the side of Dualscar's face while the violetblood did the same to his neck. Once they were done with the body kissing and hair fiddling, they proceeded to lay beside eachother for another few minutes, using each other as pillows. With his head rested against Dualscar's leg, Psiioniic suddenly sighed.  
"Are you worriied?"  
"About wwhat?"  
Before he could think about what he was saying, the yellowblood blurted out, "About telliing the re2t of the crew that the notoriiou2 piirate Dual2car found a Redrom."  
His face grew pale. That's not what he wanted to say. However, instead of becoming flustered or upset, Dualscar reached over and parted Psiioniic's hair to give him an affectionate kiss on the forehead.  
"I kneww that's wwhat you thought of me."

Okay, I lied. Turns out I ship it. I ship it rather hard. CURSE YOU PEOPLE MAKING ME SHIP THINGS LKBGJHK. There's probably gonna be another chapter. And even a few after that. Consider this as an added birthday present.  
(This is never going to be finished because I'll make these shits date until after death I swear)


	3. Outburst

Dualscar leaned over the side of the bed casually, pulling his boot up before sitting back to seek out any imperfections in the stitching. Once he had hauled himself off the bed and adjusted his belt accordingly, the violetblood turned to look at Psiioniic, who, to his surprise, was fidgeting about trying to pull the zipper up on the back of his suit. After several unsuccessful attempts to close his suit, Captor stopped, and looked down at the calf of his left leg, where a curious red splatter had blocked out the bright yellow. He pressed his hands to his face and let out a muffled sigh, trying to block out the thought that The Sufferer had been the one to help him with this bullshit- he failed miserably. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder. Psiioniic looked up to find Dualscar there before him, sympathy settling in the depths of his eyes.  
"It wwasn't my decision... but it had to be done."  
Psiioniic glared at him with an unsaid intensity.  
"What do you mean iit 'had to be done?!'"  
"He wwas fighting for anarchy, Psii."  
Psiioniic almost jumped off of the bed, standing tall over Dualscar. His eyes were ablaze, sparking uncontrollably.  
"Fiir2t of all, he was preaching! 2econd, he wanted equaliity, not fuckiing anarachy!"  
"He wwas a mutantblood!"  
"He wa2 my comrade!"  
"The Signless wwas an ambitious peasant wwho needed to be taken dowwn a feww notches, and that's exactly wwhat happened!"  
Psiioniic's voice reached a near-screaming volume, his eyes glowing brightly against the still-dim lighting.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKIING TALK ABOUT HIIM LIIKE HE WA2 ANYTHIING LE22 THAN ROYALTY!II THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD UNDER2TAND IIT. LIIKE MAYBE- JUST FUCKIING MAYBE, YOU WOULD BE DIIFFERENT FROM ALL THE OTHER SPOIILEDBLOOD TYRANT2. BUT WHY SHOULD YOU? YOU HAVE NO REA2ON TO FEEL ANYTHIING BUT YOUR OWN PETTY HATRED TOWARD2 ANYTHIING THAT THREATEN2 YOUR POSIITIION AS A ROYALBLOOD!"  
"I DON'T NEED TO BE LECTURED BY A BEGGAR!"  
The look of regret could not have been displayed on Dualscar's face nearly fast enough to stop Psiioniic from turning everything on the left side of his body into a first-grade firework show. Ampora hit the wall with a dull thud. The sleeves on his left arm had been completely burned off, leaving the entire left portion on his torso singed. The skin from his shoulder to the wrist had quickly turned into a raw, blistery purple mess, matching a newly formed gash on the side of his left leg. An outline of him remained on the wall, surrounded by a singed area on the wallpaper as Psiioniic pulled him away from the area of impact. The yellowblood held him tightly, a violet-covered hand held shakily beneath his head. He sat there on the ground, quivering and huffing quietly as a loud thunder of footsteps began to grow progressively louder. The door opened quickly to reveal a conjuration of crew members, all of which stared in confusion as to why the captain was burned and why this slave was tearing up about it. Captor turned to look at them, a pale yellow tear having left a trail of unsinged cleanliness of his face.  
"Don't ju2t 2tand there! Get help!"  
The small crowd of trolls cleared out in a few moments of organized scrambling, each being used to following blind orders. Dualscar blinked slowly and unevenly, but still managed to look Psiioniic in the eye as he rambled off shaky apologies. Captor lowered his head slowly, leaving a long, tender kiss on the middle of his plum-tinted forehead. After what seemed like forever of Psii's rambling concern and Dualscar's raspy attempts at communication, the crewmembers returned with several large buckets of salt water. Psiioniic demanded a sponge as soon as they showed up, dabbing the cold substance on the torn flesh carefully. The others only sat back and watched since apparently everyone but the slave applied it too agressively. Once he was mildly satisfied with the cleanliness, the yellowblood turned to look around the room briefly. He ripped his head back towards the crew members when he failed to find what he required.  
"You diidn't briing any fuckiing bandage2?"  
"Who tthe hell are you tto sitt tthere and lectture us, slave?"  
"2hut the fuck up. Ii'm not the one who diidn't thiink to briing bandage2."  
Psii had calmed down a considerable load, and had finished quivering quite a while ago. He grabbed the seam of his sleeve where it met the shoulder and tugged harshly, tearing it off neatly enough to where he could slide it carefully onto Dualscar's arm. He continued tearing off shreds of his clothes until all of the wound was covered. By the time he was finished, Psiioniic was hardly wearing what could be considered shorts. He picked up his captain delicately, with one arm under his shoulders and the other in the crook of his knee, and laid him gently on the bed. There were still a lot of obvious violet and yellow stains on the covers, which seemed to attract the attention of the few crew members who had stayed behind to help tend to the captain while the others had gone to get ointment and other medical supplies. The first of three who stayed was also the first to discover them.  
"Hey, Hezm~ir. Take a look~it th~is."  
One of the other trolls-supposedly Hezmir- walked over casually, followed eagerly by a small, scrawnier troll- probably a tealblood.  
Psiioniic just sat there staring at Dualscar's unmoving body. He could tell that the small trio was staring at him, but there was no way out of this, and he knew it. He grumbled quietly into the violetblood's ear, talking under his breath about thoughts that he needed to share.  
"Ii'm 2o 2orry Dual2car... Plea2e..."  
The scrawny tealblood glanced up at him in shock.  
"... What?"  
"WhAt dId yOU jUst sAy?"  
He sighed to himself in deep exasperhation. He forgot that calling him by his name was a big deal.  
"Nothiing."  
"BUllshIt, yOU cAllEd hIm by hIs nAmE!"

Psiioniic remained silent.  
"SO yOU... HOly shIt. ThE CAptAIn's hAvIng An AffAIr wIth A slAvE."  
The two other trolls, who had been listening intently, turned to look at him, then to the bedsheets, sometimes just glancing at the bedsheets to look at them as if they were the spawn of horrorterrors. As they sat there and acted like it was a medical phenomenon, Psiioniic just knelt by the bed, his chin resting on the matress, his hand running through Dualscar's hair, and every last shred of guilt he could ever muster up consuming his mind like a dense fog.


	4. Treatment

Dualscar awoke drowsily to find his entire left side burning intensely. He turned his head to the side slowly, only to go into a stress-induced coughing fit when he saw the blistered, raw remains of what was once his arm, dressed in unrecognizable violet-soaked fabric. A gentle hand laid itself on his forehead, causing him to turn his head yet again. Psiioniic sat there by the bed silently, holding his right hand and looking as if he were about to vomit.  
"Wwhat the fuck happened to your clothes..?"  
"Nothiing iimportant."  
"... Wwhere's my creww?"  
"Ii 2ent them two go get bandage2."  
Dualscar took a couple moments to observe the stained covers.  
"I don't suppose they put that puzzle together?"  
Psiioniic nodded quietly, taking a few seconds to think before he blurted out a series of apologies.  
"Ii'm 2orry. Ii'm 2orry for not coveriing up my track2. Ii'm 2orry for beiing ju2t a general a22hat when you treated me liike an old friiend. Ii'm 2orry for roa2tiing the entiire left 2iide of your body. Ii'm 2orry for all of iit-"  
"Augh. Shut the fuck up, Psiioniic."  
Psiioniic looked down at him with a mixture of confusion and offense.  
"You're not the one wwho should be apologizing. A lot of things I said wwere kind of uncalled for, and for that I'm sorry. But don't sit there and pretend like it's all your fault.  
"But... fuck."  
Psiioniic gripped his hand a a little bit tighter, trying not to start quivering again as the door reopened. The second troll to have discovered the bedsheets stood in the doorway, holding a large roll of gauze. He was an older man with thick, dark grey hair that hung in short, messy strands and horns that resembled turnips. By the subtle cerulean amulet and vest he wore, Psiioniic assumed it was his blood color, but that's not he was remembered. Captor recalled him instead by the way he had acted about the news compared to the other two crew members: he had looked genuinely surprised, but not necessarily offended, as the rest had been.  
"Hez... Ha2... Ha2kiir?"  
He strolled over calmly, passing the roll of gauze on to Psiioniic before he knelt down next to the bed and replied,"-+H3zm1r."  
Psiioniic started plucking the tattered scraps of his suit off of Dualscar's torso and replacing them with a carefully-set dressing of gauze. Once done, he turned back to Hezmir to shake his hand.  
"The name'2 P2iioniic."  
"-+N1c3 to m33t you."  
Captor turned back to Dualscar, who had fallen once more into a light, restful sleep. He ran his hand gently across his forehead, moving a stray hair out of his face before he realized that his hair had in fact turned into a scrappy, singed mess. Any gel that had held it in its smoothed back position was now failing to do much more than give it a dusty gloss.  
Psiioniic felt a soft pat on the back a few moments before the door closed and Hezmir left the room. With a worried sigh, he leaned over and left a gentle kiss on the center of Dualscar's forehead before taking a sponge and dabbing his forehead- which burned far warmer than it should be- with salt water. He turned his attention towards the door wistfully. Ampora needed medicine, and he needed it now.

The loud footsteps down the hall yanked Psiioniic out his sleep suddenly. Apparently, he had fallen asleep with his hand on his chin and his elbows propped up on the bed, for when he woke up, he found himself face-deep in silk sheets. Psiionic dragged himself off of the bed, rubbing his hand tenderly across the back of his aching neck. A soft creak from the other side of the room caused the yellowblood to turn his head towards the doorway, only to see Hezmir standing there once more with an armful of burn treatment bottles. "What took 2o long?"  
"-+ W3ll, trad1t1onally, burn wounds don't happen 1n the m1ddl3 of the oc3an. 1 had to go all the way down to storag3 just to get some."  
"Oh... Are there any antiibiiodiic2 iin ea2y reach?"  
"-+ Actually, th3r3 should be some 1n on3 of th3s3 draw3rs around h3r3."  
"... Really?"  
"-+Ps11on11c, You'r3 sa1l1ng on th3 most 1nfamous p1rat3 sh1p on the oc3ans oth3r than M1ndfang's. W3 hav3 th3 mon3y to buy bas1c m3d1cal suppl13s."  
Psiioniic just sighed and stood up, beginning to paw around in the various drawers. It only took him one try to find the drawer where Dualscar had hidden about three flasks of whiskey. He huffed softly under his breath and moved on to the drawer below it, which he had to slam shut the moment he caught a glimpse of what was inside, his face flushed a light yellow. Psiioniic then moved diagonally, finding this one to be filled with basic medical supplies. He had to shove a few things around, but eventually he came upon a small jar labeled antibiotics. Failing to find anything higher grade than the whiskey for Dualscar to down, the yellowblood opened the drawer and pulled out the first bottle he found, setting it on the top of the dresser next to two pills that he had also laid out.  
After about another hour-and-a-half or so, Dualscar woke again, covered in sweat and unable to focus on anything but the painful pulsing in his head. He stared around the room light -headedly, the first thing to catch his attention being Psiioniic, who sat at the edge holding out two pills in one hand and a flask of whiskey in the other. He grabbed the pills and flask gratefully, his only words before he took the medicine being,"You're not to tell anyone that I havve whiskey stached in there."  
The yellowblood smiled a bit, using the soaked sponge to wipe cold water across his forehead. "Not a problem."


	5. You 2tiill Need Two Eat The Fii2h

The soft groans and creaks of the old, seemingly sturdy ship created a very uneasy atmosphere in the captain's quarters, where Psiioniic sat next to the bed, trying to get Dualscar to eat something.  
"I don't need it, damn it!"  
"Liike hell you don't. Eat iit anyway."  
"That wwould be a wwaste of meat!"  
Psiioniic planted his hand on his forehead, rubbing his temple in exasperation while he muttered irritably under his breath,"You're a wa2te of meat."  
"Wwhat wwas that?"  
"Nothiing. You know you're not goiing anywhere any tiime 2oon, riight? You're not goiing to be late for anythiing."  
"So?"  
"2o eat iit!"  
After several long, bickering-filled minutes, Psiioniic finally won the argument. Dualscar picked up the fork, but just before it reached his mouth, a loud, frantic pounding began to shake the door. The voice of the first mate had become easily-recognizable to Psii after the week or so he had spent here.  
"Captain, there's a storm approaching, the sails aren't working, and no one knows what to do."  
"Oh, wwould you look at that. Looks like I can't eat the fish."  
He began to climb out of bed-trying not to twist his face in pain for the sake of not being forced to stay there- only to be blocked off yet again by Psii.  
"No."  
"Psiioniic, I'm going to wwalk up the fuckin stairs, greet my creww like a man, and fix this grub fuckin ship wwhether you wwant me to or not."  
After a few silent moments of stubborn stare down, Psiioniic finally allowed a quiet smile."Ok." Dualscar only managed to get halfway off of the bed before he felt arms wrap around the back of his calves. Before he could respond properly, he found himself draped over Psiioniic's left shoulder and being carried out the door and up the stairs.  
"I am the most feared pirate to evver sail these wwaters, I do NOT need to be pampered like a fitful wriggler!"  
"Have you 2een your room lately? You're the mo2t pampered troll on thii2 2hiip."  
"Just put me dowwn!"  
Psiioniic continued following a snickering captain's mate up stairways and through corridors towards the deck, Dualscar swearing in quiet resentment the whole way. He was allowed a very small scrap of dignity when they finally reached the door to the deck and he was set down to approach his crew as a "Strong captain capable of climbing a measly 12 stories wwithout the help of a twwiggy fuckoff yellowwblood."  
It seemed that they had arrived just on time for the storms, and according to the gait that Dualscar was walking in, it was a good thing he had been carried, or they may not have managed to do so. He began hobbling around the area, barking orders as he went. The chilled air hit the twiggy fuckoff yellowblood like a clock to the jaw, causing his skin to form goosebumps in a matter of seconds. It probably would have been a good idea to get a shirt, or even a pair of pants, while he had been in the quarters. A flash of violet caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked up inquisitively to find Dual with his arm out, holding the edge of his cape. Psii smiled gratefully, Trying not to look too pathetic as he huddled under the blanket-like fabric, the thick arm that rested on his shoulders making it just a bit easier to relax as they cooperatively made their way across the deck and back towards the doors. Dualscar guided Psiioniic down the corridors efficiently, his cape acting as a fairly helpful blanket as they went.  
"What happened to 2teeriing the 2hiip?"  
"It wwas just a bit of a mishap with the sails. They got it fixed."  
Psiioniic was the first to walk through the door to the quarters, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. After taking a moment to dig through his clothes, Dualscar managed to scrounge up a thick blouse and a pair of tattered pants, both of which he handed to the yellowblood before sitting down beside him. Psii slipped on the loose garments quickly, taking a moment to investigate the way the drooped immensely. He found he had to tuck the tops of the pants into his own before he could stand up, holding one arm out to continue staring. He laughed.  
"Ii feel liike a woman."  
Dualscar furrowed his brow, casting a slightly offended look towards his lover. However, it quickly turned, as he was cast into hysterical laughter when Psiioniic struck a dramatic pose.  
"Dual2car, do the2e pant2 make my a22 look biig?"  
"No, they don't. It's awwful."  
Psiioniic chuckled, punching Ampora in the shoulder lightly.  
"2hut up."  
Dualscar winced, hiding his face and grasping his shoulder with obvious pressure.  
"Oh 2hiit, ii'm 2o 2orry, Ii forgot about-" Captor leaned in to begin firing off apologies, but was cut off when Dualscar suddenly wrapped his arms around his torso and flipped him onto the bed. Psiioniic hit the bed with a soft _thump_, unable to move as he was pinned to the covers by his lover's hands. A soft kiss landed on his lips, though Dualscar did not move his hands to allow him up.  
"Is that a surrender?~"  
"Liike hell iit i2!"  
Psii rolled him off, causing a break out of chaos which happened to include a lot of rolling around and trying to pin the other troll down. Eventually, the two calmed down and proceeded to lay there, laying against each other under the covers.  
"Are you wwarm yet?" Dualscar asked, failing to silence a sarcastic comment to which Psiioniic replied calmly.  
"Yeah."

This would have been done sooner, but my computer decided I was writing stupidly so it just kind of crashed right before I could save the first draft. I ended up having to rewrite the whole thing, which was kind of a pain, but I think it turned out alright. I'm sorry if I don't update as often as I used to. It's usually because I'll be writing, then decide I want to draw the scene instead. It always gets finished eventually. Enjoy!


End file.
